encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Conny Froboess
Cornelia Froboess (Wriezen, 28 oktober 1943), aan het begin van haar carrière bekend als Die kleine Cornelia en later als Conny, is een Duitse actrice, die in de jaren vijftig en zestig als zangeres een tieneridool was. Carrière Froboess groeide op in Berlijn. Pack die Badehose ein was in 1951 haar eerste hit.De in datzelfde jaar door Heleentje van Cappelle opgenomen Nederlandstalige coverversie Naar de speeltuin scoorde in Nederland nog hoger. Het liedje was geschreven door haar vader, de componist en muziekuitgever Gerhard Froboess (1906-1976), voor een zangkoor dat er niets in zag, zodat hij het door zijn achtjarige dochtertje liet zingen. In de jaren tot 1967 had ze vele hits. Veel van haar liedjes werden door haar vader geschreven, deels onder het pseudoniem Erich Langenfeld. Toen de rock-'n-roll populair werd, stapte ze over naar liedjes in die stijl. Ze vertegenwoordigde de Bondsrepubliek op het Eurovisiesongfestival 1962. Ze werd zesde met het door Christian Bruhn geschreven Zwei kleine Italiener, onder muzikale begeleiding van het orkest van Horst Wende. Het werd een hit in heel Europa (onder andere een nummer 1-hit in Duitsland) en een eurovisie-evergreen. Ze zong soms ook versies van haar liedjes in andere talen, zoals Frans, Italiaans en Fins. Zo nam ze Twee kleine Italianen en Lady Sunshine en Mister Moon in het Nederlands op. Conny Froboess werd getypecast als een "Berliner Göre" (West-Berlijns grietje) in succesvolle musicalfilms met Peter Kraus, zoals Wenn die Conny mit dem Peter (1958) en Conny und Peter machen Musik (1960). Ze speelde daarnaast in films met Peter Weck, Rex Gildo, Peter Alexander en Johannes Heesters. In 1967, het jaar waarin zij trouwde met de Oostenrijkse toneelregisseur en theaterdirecteur Hellmuth Matiasek, maakte ze haar laatste plaatopnamen. Ze stopte als liedjeszangeres om zich te concentreren op haar acteercarrière. Cornelia Froboess werd een gevierde karakteractrice die te zien is in talloze toneelstukken, bioscoop- en televisiefilms, bijvoorbeeld in vier afleveringen van Tatort en zes van Derrick. Van 1972 tot 2001 speelde ze hoofdrollen uit het grote toneelrepertoire bij de Münchner Kammerspiele en daarna tot 2011 bij het Bayerisches Staatsschauspiel (eveneens in München). In 1984 had ze groot succes als 'Eliza Doolittle' in de musical My Fair Lady in het Münchener Staatstheater am Gärtnerplatz. In een totaal ander soort rol maakte ze in 2005 indruk als de egocentrische, verbitterde 'Insa' bij de wereldpremière van Die eine und die andere van Botho Strauß. Ze werkte met vooraanstaande theatermakers als Thomas Langhoff, Dieter Dorn en George Tabori. Tot haar belangrijke filmrollen behoren 'Henriette' in Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss van Rainer Werner Fassbinder (1982), 'Marthe Schwerdlein' in Dieter Dorns verfilming Faust – Vom Himmel durch die Welt zur Hölle van [[Faust (Goethe)|Goethe's Faust I]] (1988) en de moeder van 'Martin' in Knockin' on Heaven's Door van Thomas Jahn (1997). Ze heeft vele toneel- en filmprijzen gekregen. Sinds 1987 is zij drager van het Bundesverdienstkreuz. Haar acteercarrière, die in 1951 begon met een kinderrol in de misdaadfilm Sündige Grenze, duurt voort. Cornelia Froboess en Hellmuth Matiasek hebben een dochter en een zoon. Het echtpaar woont in de Beierse Alpen. Discografie Hits in Duitsland ;Als die kleine Cornelia * 1951 - Pack die Badenhose ein * 1952 - Lieber Gott, lass doch die Sonne wieder scheinen ;Als Conny Froboess * 1959 - Teenager melodie (met Peter Kraus) * 1960 - Kleine Lucienne * 1960 - Midi-midinette * 1962 - Lady Sunshine und Mr. Moon * 1962 - Zwei kleine Italiener * 1963 - Blondie (met Peter Alexander) * 1963 - Verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet (met Peter Alexander) * 1964 - Drei Musketiere Categorie:Duits acteur Categorie:Duits zanger Categorie:Schlagerzanger Categorie:Deelnemer aan het Eurovisiesongfestival 1962 Categorie:Duits deelnemer aan het Eurovisiesongfestival